As tools for storing, protecting and regularly managing paper files, file holders are essential office supplies used in enterprises, government agencies, schools and the like for sorting, binding and storing paper files. File holders may be used for containing various kinds of paper files.
Plate clips are one kind of file holders. As shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, an existing plate clip includes a bottom plate 1, a hook 2 and a torsional spring 3. An end of the front side of the bottom plate 1 extends forward and curls to form a roll 12 having an axial hole. The hook 2 includes rotating shafts 21 provided on two sides of the front end, connecting portions 22 provided on two sides at the middle part, and a fixed portion 23 provided on the rear end, the two ends of each of the connecting portions 22 being connected to one end of the respective rotating shaft 21 and one end of the fixed portion 23, respectively, the other end of the rotating shaft 21 being inserted into the axial hole. The torsional spring 3 is sleeved onto to the rotating shaft 21, and one end of the torsional spring is riveted to the rotating shaft 21 while the other end of the torsional spring 3 protrudes from a slit of the roll 12 to the bottom of the bottom plate 1. The specific assembly process includes the following steps:
a first step of assembly the torsional spring 3: the torsional spring 3 is sleeved onto the rotating shaft 21 and one end of the torsional spring 3 is riveted to the rotating shaft 21; a second step of pre-tightening: the torsional spring 3 is pre-tightened; a third step of placing the torsional spring 3 and the rotating shaft 21 into the axial hole: the rotating shaft 21 and the torsional spring 3 are placed into the uncurled axial hole (at this moment, the axial hole is a semi-circular arc-shaped groove), and the other end of the torsional spring 3 is placed on the bottom of the bottom plate; a fourth step of binding: the end of the front side of the bottom plate is semi-circularly curled to form the roll 12 (at this moment, the torsional spring 3 is fixed within the axial hole of the roll 12).
A plate clip of such a structure is complex in structure, complicated in production procedures, and both manpower and material resources consuming; and the demands of dedicated tools by the pre-tightening and binding procedures lead to complex assembly and high cost. In addition, the existing plate clips can not be disassembled, such that the whole plate clip will be discarded if one of the parts is damaged. It is disadvantageous to recycling of resources as those parts can not be reused.